bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Shiroku
"If I turn my smile upside down, can I ever be renown? If I show you that dejecting sad, will I still be gallantly glad?" Kazuma Shiroku was a former member of the fourth division. His seating was 4th in the company and was said to be well liked in an out of the company. Due to the circumstances of how he became a soul reaper he is also a vizard and was thought to have died 65 years ago from the present story. Appearance Kazuma has shaggy neck-length brown hair with blue eyes and a hieght of roughly 6'4". He has also been shown to have hairy forarms and legs. During his time as a soul reaper, Kazuma wore the usual shinigami attire with a green armband on his right shoulder with the word "Harmony" written on it. In modern times his attire has changed. He now wears a pair blue jeans, black shoes with 2white stripes on the sides, a plain white shirt covered in a black button jacket with the kanji for horse on the back, and his personal armband. His hair is also combed back and shorter then before to which shows more of his face. Personality Kazuma appears to be a quiet person who has the habit of unwittingly surprising people when he greets them. This with his size had caused many of his friends to call him the "surprise giant". He like to view new people he meets as friends and claimed he was good friends with the squad 4 lieutenant of his time. Unlike most members of squad 4, Kazuma has shown a slight penchant for fighting due to wanting to not feel useless. In his free time he would practice his kido and his sword fighting in order to be more use on the battlefield. Also he has displayed a similiar honor mentality for a fight similar to Ikkaku Madarame's. By his own account when he was picking a company to be in his final choices were between squads 4 and 6 and ultimately chose 4 because it was his favorite number. He has also displayed quick changing emotions of happy to depressed and may have a small case of schizophrenia. He also appears to be somewhat cocky or at least condenscending when judging others as he has called Shinji Hirako and the other visoreds "pretenders" as he views them as not being full vizards as he sees himself and Ichigo. This may be due to the different processes in becoming vizards. History Kazuma lived in the world of the living around 80 years ago before becoming a soul reaper. During this time he had no family and lived by traveling from village to village selling herbs and plants. One day while conducting business a small group of hollows appeared and began attacking the villagers of which only kazuma could see. During the conflict his soul was forcefully ejected from his body due to him protecting a small girl. As he lay there confused and injured, a band of soul reapers appeared and began fighting the hollows. While struggling to make sense of the actions around him, Kazuma saw that one of the hollows was about to attack an unknowing soul reaper. He rushed to block the attack resulting in his chain of fate breaking and leading him to temporarily hollowfy before stabilizing and turining into a soul reaper. After assisting the other soul reapers in finishing the fight he was taken back to soul society due to the needing of questioning and due to his body being gravely injured during the fight and returning to it would still mean his death.